Running with the Wolves
by Nyx Pax
Summary: TwilightxSm. What happens when the stars and howls mix? What would happen if our very own Moon Princess grew up around the Wolf Pack? Will she go through betrayal and sacrifice? Or will she live a happily ever after story? R&R please! JacobxUsagi
1. Preface

**Lunar's Note:** Okay, this is my first time doing a preface, so take it easy on me okay? I wanted this preface to represent a poem for the story. So I hope you all like it. Yes it is short, but it's how I wanted it to be.

**Full Summary of Running with the Wolves:** What happens when the stars and howls mix? What would happen if our very own Moon Princess grew up around the Wolf Pack? Will she go through betrayal and sacrifice? Or will she live a happily ever after story?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Running with the Wolves**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Preface of RWTW  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
**

The stars weep.

The moon could not find its soul.

Howls of pain.

Werewolves fight for their lives.

Will you be able to handle the pain?

The sacrifice needed to heal those that hurt and weep over their loved ones?

So you dare run with wolves? What will that lead you to?

Your ultimate sacrifice or your one true love?

The balance of the universe is in your hands.

With it, you will know all.

The planets watch over you, with every movement you make.

Every breath you take.

Can you handle the power that comes with it?

Or will you lose it all?

…The ultimate choice is yours alone to take and no one else's.

-x-x-x-x-

So…it's really up to you all to decide whether or not, I should continue or not. Did you like it? I know it's short, but it also gives you all an intake on how my poem skills are (I hate rhyming, so I usually just do free verse poems). Just tell me what you all think about it, please.


	2. Prologue

**Lunar's Note:** See?? I'm not lazy…just really busy now a days, so sorry that I have yet to update the story until now. Hopefully it's what all of you expected. You honestly don't know how many times, I erased content from this chapter, just to get right!!! But I did save the content, before I deleted it, just in case I wanted to use this them for future chapters.

**Full Summary of Running with the Wolves:** What happens when the stars and howls mix? What would happen if our very own Moon Princess grew up around the Wolf Pack? Will she go through betrayal and sacrifice? Or will she live a happily ever after story?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Running with the Wolves**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Prologue of RWTW  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
**

"I'm so sorry, my hime. But you are needed once more…" A soft wisdom voice spoke out, as her red timely eyes pondered over a blonde-haired baby clad only in a blue baby blanket, sleeping.

The female closed her eyes, summoning the powers from inside her, a dark eerie color formed around her, as the mist around her, started spinning all about her.

A shining bright portal started forming in front of her, as soon as it stopped forming, she opened her eyes. She smiled softly at the sleeping baby in her arms, as she walked into the portal.

The glistening of the stars, and shining of the moonlight, greeted her as she walked up to a nearby house, that looked old-fashioned, but yet also modern at the same time. Laying the baby softly onto the front porch, she kissed the baby on the forehead, revealing a slightly-colored yellow crescent moon fading into the baby's skin, the female whispered out, "We will meet again hime-sama…when it is safe…" The female trailed off.

A lone tear, lowered onto the female's cheek, as she took her gloved hand and wiped it away. As silently and soundlessly as the female came, the female disappeared in the darkness of the moonlight, leaving the baby in her trace. A lone whisper could be heard echoing around the quiet neighborhood, "May the goddesses and gods protect you, hime-sama…"

- - - - -

(Seven years later)

"Jake!! Quilly!! Emmy!!" A young girl, the age of seven, yelled out, running towards her best friends, in the whole wide world, who had just arrived.

"Ren!!" A young boy, the age of nine, yelled out with the same enthusiasm as the girl.

"I'm bored." The girl stated as she reached her friends, giving each of them a huge hug.

"What do you want to do then?" One of the boys, the age of ten, asked, after giving her a hug as well.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" The girl repeated.

"I don't know," Another boy, the age of nine, stated teasingly.

"Jacob! Serenity! Quil! Embry!" An adult voice could be heard, all four children answered. "Come inside, a storm's coming soon!!" Each child ran inside, looking wide-eye at their parents, "Another one mommy??" Serenity asked.

"Yes another one, darling," Trina answered her lovely adopted daughter.

You see, Trina and her husband Alex had found Serenity on their front porch, one morning. Instantly they went to the police, but no records were found of a lost baby or parents regarding a lost child. Not wanting her to adore the hard cold life of going to an adoption agency, they both agreed to adopt her. And soon time, the baby was known as Serenity Artemis Anderson.

"But it's the fifth one this week!" Jacob complained hating the fact the rain kept ruining their fun outside. With Embry and Quil nodding at his statement.

"It'll pass in due time son, don't worry." Billy told his son, wheeling towards him in his wheelchair to pat him on his head.

"Dad!!" Jacob whined, as his father messed up his shoulder-length hair.

"In the meantime, why don't we all sit down and relax, while I tell you of a story…?" Billy asked out. Immediately all four kids ran towards the living room and sat down, eagerly awaiting the story ahead.

"Baby, why don't you go and call Zack to bring him downstairs; it's about time, he comes down and spend time with his family," Trina told her husband, Alex, who nodded.

Not too long after, Alex came down with their son who huffed in annoyance but sad down willingly onto the ground of the living room; as Billy started the story.

- - - - -

(Seven more years later)

"Come on Jake! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" A blonde-haired girl, with deep blue eyes, shouted out to her friend.

"I'm coming Ren! Hang on! And besides, YOU are the one going to be late to school, not me!" Was her reply, Serenity glared at nothing but the ground; Serenity was now at the age of fourteen, as her friend Jacob was at the age of fifteen.

"I'm going to leave you if you don't hurry up!" Serenity shouted out, already turning around, about to storm off, towards her hand-me down motorcycle. It belonged to her older adoptive brother, Zack.

"I'm coming! Damn it!" The fumbled curse came out of Jacob's mouth before he could even stop it.

"Jacob Black!" Serenity exclaimed, quickly turning around as her ivory green blouse beckoned into the wind that was passing, glaring at the tall native boy standing before her.

Behind her, two voices mocked her. Huffing slightly to herself she looked behind her, glaring at the two newcomers.

"Honestly! You both aren't helping! Quil! Embry! Come on!" Serenity shouted, her eyes betraying all the anger that could be heard in her voice.

"It's what makes them…well _them_, Ren. You should know that by now…" Jacob trailed off, his arm now dangling loosely off of Serenity's shoulders.

"You know what, forget it! I honestly don't see why, you three drive me to school…idiots you are!" Serenity exclaimed, grabbing her helmet off of her motorcycle and putting it on. Quickly getting onto her motorcycle, she shook her head, as the three male had already hoped into Jacob's famous Rabbit.

- - - - - -

"Miss Anderson! Pay attention to the ball and catch it! Don't dodge it anymore!" Mr. Todd, her gym teacher, shouted at her.

Serenity just looked at him like he was crazy. Today the class was playing dodge ball. Their favorite target, yes that's right, it was Serenity.

Thankfully it was the last period of the day. Sadly, she would probably have bruises from all the balls that did manage to hit her. It honestly amazed her that her family did not say anything about the bruises.

But who really cared? The bruises were normally gone as soon as she got on her motorcycle; something that she often questioned about but never knew how to answer.

- - - - - -

It was after school by now. Today, was definitely not her day, she thought, exiting Forks High as she looked upon the truckload of run-down cars amongst the parking lot. Yet no owners were around their cars, all of them were around her motorcycle. She growled slightly, as the wind picked up.

She never understood why certain elements reacted when her emotions went haywire. But all she knew, it felt right when they did…like she experienced them before…maybe in another lifetime? Shaking her head, ridding away her thoughts she started to walk towards her motorcycle while at the same time looking for three certain guys.

Reaching the crowd of upperclassmen and underclassmen alike, she pushed passed them all to reach her motorcycle. Some roughly pushed back at her, not realizing that it was HER motorcycle while others just glared at her.

Finally reaching her motorcycle, she put on her helmet that she was holding, and took out her keys then hopped onto the motorcycle. "Next time, don't crowd around my motorcycle." Was her simple statement, as she revved up her vehicle and dashed out of Forks High school not even bothering the fact that she could have ran over students' foots.

Sighing, as she stopped her motorcycle at a red light. She faintly looked around. It was basically her hometown, but yet why did she feel out of place all of a sudden? Her eyes sudden snapped forward, as she heard a honk from behind her, the light had apparently turned green while she had daydreamed.

Dashing forward, making many turns just to get to the Reservation; where her family lived. She honestly didn't know why her parents signed her up to go to Forks High School instead of the local high school with Jacob and the others. Fifteen minutes had passed, as she finally reached the turn upon the rocky road that would lead to her house and her neighborhood. Finally reaching her destination, she parked her motorcycle at the front, took of her helmet and smiled; she was finally back home from school.

-x-x-x-x-

Was it good...everything you all were expecting? Do review and tell me what you think. You can actually send me ideas if you any of you want, or suggestions of what you want to see in the future of RWTW. I don't mind. Please don't forget to tell me if you liked it or not…that's about it…bye!!

**Oh!** Before I forget, do you all want me to do a chapter or a flashback about when Serenity met Sam (and possible the other wolf pack) in his (their) teen years?? Or don't do it at all for this story??


End file.
